A Tear in the World of the Fairies
by animekitten42
Summary: Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Charla find themselves in another world. They are helped by a girl named Kasumi. Will they find their way back or will they find themselves stuck in this world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(Kasumi POV)

It was just another boring day for Kasumi. First, as always, she sat up and gazed out of her window at the harbor. Then, she got out of bed and got dressed in her usual plain, navy blue shirt, dark blue jean shorts, black tennis shoes, and navy blue snow hat. After that, she made an omelet for herself, grabbed her backpack, and headed out to work.

She got to work at the same time as usual and started cooking the orders that the counter workers sent in. Kasumi worked as a cook at a takeout restaurant that had a menu mainly based on fish. Surprisingly, many people came. She was by far the youngest person that worked there, as she was 14 years old. But, despite how young she was, Kasumi was an amazing cook. As usual, she had a quick lunch break about an hour and a half after noon. She went home, had a quick sandwich, and went back to work.

When Kasumi left work, the sun had just touched the horizon. While she walked home, she thought about some of the most recent books she read and was so deep in thought, she bumped into someone. She said sorry in her always barely audible voice and was about to continue home, when he asked for her to wait. She turned around wondering what he wanted from her. Kasumi looked at him and noticed that she had never seen him before. She also noticed that he had two female companions whom both held cats. They stood out very much against the crowd as everyone around them had brown or black or sometimes even blonde hair; they each had very interestingly colored hair. They also had strange clothing. The strangers all looked like teenagers even the cats looked mature in a way.

"Would you mind letting us stay the night? We are from a different town and we don't have a place to stay." asked the male.

Normal people wouldn't allow strangers into their house, but Kasumi could tell when someone was lying or not from looking in their eyes. She saw that that was the truth so; she agreed to allow them to stay the night.

On the way to her house, she looked them over better. The male was in his late teens and had pink hair. The older female looked about the same age as his and had blond hair with a small clump of hair tied up in a ponytail. The younger female looked around 13. She had blue hair in two strangely shaped ponytails. Kasumi assumed the blue cat was male because of the form of his face and his lack of clothes. She assumed the white cat was female because of her eyes and the pretty dress she was wearing. They were all wearing clothes that one would never find in that area. They also all had a strange mark one their right arm or hand.

When they reached Kasumi's house, the sun was almost halfway down. None of them had talked the entire way. Kasumi's house was fairly small with only one bedroom, a small living room, a bathroom, a dining table with four chairs, and a tiny kitchen that looked into the living room and the dining room. It didn't help that the walls were mostly covered with bookshelves. Even the coffee table and side table in the living room were bookshelves. They were all in awe of all the books.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Kasumi POV)

"Um… have you five had dinner yet?" Kasumi asked quietly feeling shy and uncomfortable.

The blonde young woman answered "No, but, if you would like, I could help you prepare something."

"It's no problem, it might be a little cramped in my kitchen." said Kasumi quietly feeling a little more comfortable.

"Are you sure?" asked the blonde woman.

Kasumi nodded. She began making a soup that had a lot of vegetables and some sausage meat. It only took about 10 minutes to make while her guests looked around her small house. She set the table with six bowls, spoons, and the soup. Then, it occurred to her that she didn't have enough chairs for everyone. She decided that the cats would sit on the table to reach their soup. She also realized that they weren't like humans but, she decided to leave it like that as the cats hung around the three humans a lot. She walked up to them and said that dinner was ready.

After they had started eating, the girl with the blue hair said "This soup is really good."

"Thank you" Kasumi said, uncomfortable. She had never really had anyone to eat with.

"Um… could you tell us your name?" The older girl asked realizing they didn't know each other's names.

"My name is Kasumi. Um… would you mind telling me your names as well?"

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia." said the blonde girl.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel." said the pink haired male.

"My name is Wendy Marvell." said the blue haired girl.

"My name is Happy." said the blue cat.

"My name is Charla." said the white cat.

"It's very nice to meet you all." said Kasumi.

"It's nice to meet you too." said Wendy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Lucy POV)

This world is very strange Lucy thought. The girl they had met was very nice but very quiet. She also seemed to like books a lot considering the vast quantity she has. She was very strange especially since she didn't seem to be very good at communicating. The only conversation she had started was when she asked if they had eaten dinner which was very rushed. She was also very accepting as they had asked four people before her if they could stay at their house but, they all said no. She also didn't seem surprised that Happy and Charla could talk. It was also very strange that when Natsu asked her to wait Kasumi had a look on her face that could only be described as fear.

Her house was also very small. There was only one bedroom, one bathroom, a small living room, a small kitchen, and a very small dining room. She basically had three rooms in all as the kitchen, the living room, and the dining room were one big space without any doors or walls to separate them (except for a half wall in the kitchen where the stove was). This all meant that she lived alone. This was strange as she looked about 13.

She also looked different than most of the people they had seen walking around. Most people had brown eyes, black or brown hair that at the longest went down to the middle of their backs. But, she had navy blue (almost black) hair that reached her heels and large turquoise eyes. She wore a navy blue snow hat, a plain navy blue t-shirt and short dark blue jean shorts. She wore black shoes that Lucy had never seen before. They had thick souls, completely covered her foot, and had a string strung in a crisscross design with a bow at the top. She also wore a sweat band over her right bicep.

"So, Kasumi, where do your parents live?" Lucy asked trying to make conversation.

"They live very far away." she said very quietly.

"Why don't you live with them?" Lucy asked out of curiosity.

"My mother….doesn't like me…" she answered more quietly than before with a hint of fear.

"I'm so sorry." said Wendy with her voice filled with emotion.

"Don't be, she wasn't the nicest person. I don't really want to talk about it." she said with enough emotion to show that it did matter to her.

"My mother died when I was a child and my dad never had time for me. Then, I couldn't be with my dad once he died." Lucy said trying to make her feel a little better about her family.

"I'm sorry." she said looking uncomfortable.

"My parent's abandoned me when I was young and I was raised by a dr-" Natsu started snapping out of his uncharacteristic quietness and stopped when Lucy stomped on his foot. "by someone else."

"Aye" said Happy showing his agreement to Natsu's statement just to say something.

"The same happened to me." Wendy said.

"I'm sorry." she said seeming even more uncomfortable.

"Well it looks like we're all finished eating." Lucy said after a few minutes to break the awkward silence.

Kasumi cleared off the table and put all of the dishes into a strange silver cabinet where the dishes fit perfectly and was almost completely full of dirty dishes. She put something in the door and pressed a button and it started making noises that sounded like water being sprayed around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(Wendy POV)

The girl they had met was very strange and mysterious but, she was also very nice. She had allowed us to stay at her house and she made dinner for us. She also gave off a very strange aura that no one else in this place gives off. Wendy was also fairly certain that none of her comrades had noticed this as they never said anything about it. She also looked very different than everyone else around here.

Nevertheless, she had helped them a lot and Wendy didn't know how they would ever repay her for all of this. If anything, they had made it worse by asking about her parents. The fear in her voice had made Wendy think that there was more behind the story than she let on. But, she didn't want to ask considering the fact that she didn't seem very happy about the fact that she had told them as much as she had.

After dinner, they sat in the living room. She had pulled a chair from her dining table and sat on it stiffly looking very uncomfortable. She noticed Lucy looking around at all of the books and her face softened a little bit.

"If you would like, you may read some of my books." Kasumi said softly.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"I already read all of them." she answered.

Lucy walked up to one of her shelves and she returned after a little bit later with a sad look on her face.

"I can't read this language." she said sadly.

"I think I can help with that." Kasumi said quietly standing up.

"Really?" asked Lucy hopefully.

Kasumi nodded and went into her bedroom. She came back after a few minutes with a piece of paper in her hand. Lucy looked over it completely enthralled by the fact that she would be able to read all of these books. While Lucy looked over the piece of paper, Kasumi went over, grabbed a book off of the shelves, and handed it to Lucy.

"It's the first book of a series that explains the history of this place. It could be very helpful for you." she said softly.

"Thanks!" Lucy exclaimed already cracking the book open.

"Would you three like to tell me where you're from and why you're here?" she asked in her seemingly naturally quiet voice.

"Um… will you believe what we say?" Wendy asked as the last time they tried explaining where they were from, the person yelled at them for wasting his time to tell him made up stories.

"Don't worry, I can tell if you are lying and I believe you will tell the truth." she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(Wendy POV)

"Well we're from a place called Earthland. To be specific, a town called Magnolia." Wendy said carefully.

"We're all part of a guild called Fairy Tail that is filled with mages. Guilds like ours are for helping out people whom can't do it themselves. They pay us rewards to do these things." Natsu added suddenly, bringing back his normally talkative nature.

"The way you can tell that people are from a guild is by this mark." Wendy said showing the mark on her shoulder while Natsu, Happy, and Charla showed theirs too.

Seeing her take all of this in, Charla added, "Each guild has a different symbol so; you can tell which guild each person is in."

"We were on a job when we were sent here." Wendy said.

"Aye! Our job was to get rid of some thieves." Happy added.

"We were working with two other mages on this job but, we split up to catch them all and the five of us were caught in their trap." Natsu said looking annoyed.

"It was entirely my fault." Lucy suddenly said sadly.

"It was not your fault!" Natsu exclaimed angrily.

"You were about to blow them all away when I fell on you allowing us to be captured." Lucy argued.

"I bumped into you making you fall over. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine." Wendy said sadly.

"But I wasn't able to do anything so I was just in the way." Lucy yelled.

"I wasn't paying enough attention to my surroundings." Natsu yelled.

"Maybe we shouldn't argue about this. Especially not in someone else's house." Wendy pointed out nodding towards Kasumi whom was getting a glass of water in the kitchen.

When Kasumi got back, they were finished with arguing.

"So, we were tied up with magic preventing chains and put on a platform with strange inscriptions." said Lucy

"Then, they started chanting weird words and the platform started to glow." Natsu said almost sounding as though he was complaining.

"We were engulfed by the light woke up to find ourselves on an empty boat in the ocean." explained Wendy.

"Then, when we got to the dock, we found you." Charla said.

They all looked at Kasumi in suspense to see if she believed them. When she nodded accepting, they all let out a breath they didn't know that they were holding.

When Natsu yawned, Kasumi said, "It's probably time to make arrangements for bed."

"Are you sure you have enough places for all of us?" Wendy inquired.

"If the cats sleep on a couch or something, I should have enough places for everyone." Kasumi answered.

It turned out that she did have enough places. She had a queen bed that Lucy and Wendy volunteered to sleep on. Then, under the bed, she had two very thin mattresses. On which she and Natsu could sleep on. Kasumi also had some extra blankets that she kept in her closet. Soon, they were all lying comfortably in beds falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(Lucy POV)

Lucy couldn't sleep. She still found it her fault that they had been sent here. She also felt bad to burden Kasumi with their presence. That girl was quiet and shy but, very kind. Lucy wondered what Kasumi did to pay for rent and food. She wondered if the quiet girl made enough money to support them.

Lucy looked at Wendy sleeping next to her whom was curled up with Charla. Then she turned to look at the floor where Natsu was sprawled out and snoring loudly. Happy was sleeping next to him. They all looked so peaceful.

Suddenly, Lucy felt thirsty. She got up carefully not to wake anyone up. Once she left the room, she noticed that there was a light on. Kasumi was sitting up and doing something in a book. The reason they hadn't noticed the light was because she put a pillow in front of the lamp on the side the door was facing. Lucy got some water and returned to where her friends were sleeping. After lying down, her last thought before falling asleep was "I wonder what she's doing.

The next morning, Lucy was the first one up. She walked to the living room to see if Kasumi was up. Her temporary bed was neatly made and there was a pan in the sink and a piece of paper next to the stove. But, Kasumi wasn't anywhere to be found. Then, a bleary eyed Wendy came out of the bedroom with Charla behind her.

After a quick glance around the room, Wendy asked, "Where's Kasumi-san?"

"I don't know." Lucy admitted.

"It looks like she left a note." Charla said pointing at the piece of paper next to the stove.

They went over to the note and Lucy read it out loud. It said:

 _Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, Charla, and Happy,_

 _I am most likely at work by the time you read this. Help yourselves to whatever I have in my kitchen. Please find a way to entertain yourselves today. I have to go shopping so; I'll probably be back at around 2:00 for lunch. Then, I'll have to return to work until 7:00. I'm sorry I can't stay today and help you understand this world. Needless to say, I would prefer it if you stayed at my house before I explain how this world works. Also, please refrain from destroying my house. See you in the afternoon._

 _-Kasumi_

"Well, that explains where she is." Wendy observed.

"Let's see what we can have for breakfast." Lucy said, her stomach growling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(Natsu POV)

Natsu woke up to the smell of someone making eggs and bacon. It smelled delicious so, he woke Happy. They noticed that their friends had all already gotten up. The two of them traveled to the kitchen. Lucy was there cooking food in the pan and chatting with Wendy and Charla. But, they didn't see Kasumi anywhere.

"Good morning sunshine." Lucy said cheerily when she noticed Natsu.

"Where's Kasumi?" Natsu asked.

Wendy handed him a note. It said that Kasumi was at work and she would be back at 2 for lunch.

"So, she went to work before any of us woke up?" Natsu summed up.

"Exactly" Lucy said.

When Lucy finished making all of their breakfasts, they sat at the table and ate quietly. When they finished, they put their dirty dishes in the sink.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Natsu complained.

"I'm going to continue this book." Lucy said picking up the book Kasumi had given her last night.

"Hmmmmmmm" Natsu started thinking.

"Maybe….." Wendy trailed off.

"I know what I want to do!" Natsu said enthusiastically.

"What?" Wendy asked a little afraid of what he had come up with.

"I want to test to see if my power has come back yet." Natsu said.

"Um… Natsu-san, Kasumi-san said not to destroy her house."

"I'm just going to light my hand. I won't burn anything." Natsu said sheepishly.

"Okay…. As long as you only light you're hand." Wendy said still unsure.

He put out his left hand and willed it to catch fire. He noticed that it took a lot of extra effort than usual. After struggling for a few seconds, his hand lit. But… the fire flickered out in a few seconds.

"…It went out." Natsu complained.

"Why didn't it last so long?" Wendy asked looking shocked.

"You try too." Natsu said to Wendy curious if she had the same problem.

Wendy struggled for a little bit and suddenly two thin blasts of wind circled her for a few seconds and then, Wendy fell on the floor too tired to stand. Natsu rushed over and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked, concerned.

"Just a little weak from running out of magic." Wendy said sitting down on a couch.

"Quite peculiar." Charla said, "In Edolas, we couldn't use magic if we didn't have those red pills. But here, we can use about as much magic as when we were turned to children by Doriate in the frozen village."

"You're right." Wendy said thoughtfully.

"At least we're not children now." Happy said trying to see the bright side of things.

The four of them looked at each other deep in thought about their predicament.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Natsu complained.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

(Kasumi POV)

Kasumi was exhausted. She hadn't slept all night. Memories danced on the edge of her consciousness. They begged for her attention. They were memories that she had avoided for many years. But, she pushed them away as she got to work. She would think about them later.

The sun was close to being above the horizon when Kasumi began cooking for hungry customers whom had to get to work soon. From there, she worked until 1:30. Then, she went to the grocery store.

The grocery store was bustling with people whom didn't have to work. She got some bread, eggs, butter, and all kinds of other things. Before she paid for everything, she went to the fish section. Kasumi hated fish with a fiery passion. After having worked with them so often, she despised it. But, she assumed that the cats would like it. She got two fish, bought everything, and left the store. It had only taken her 20 minutes so; she would be back about 5 minutes early.

When Kasumi got back, the five of them were sitting sullenly on the couches. She assumed that they hadn't found anything to do so far (except Lucy whom most likely finished the book Kasumi had given to her). The first thing she did was put all of the groceries in their correct places. Then, she began making sandwiches for everyone. She put fish in the sandwiches for the cats and lettuce and sliced meats for everyone else. After finishing making them, she distributed the sandwiches, ate her own, and left for work again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

(Lucy POV)

After finishing the book, Lucy wanted to begin the next book in the series. But, there were just so many books; Lucy didn't even know where to start. The book shelves that lined the walls were each four high and there every wall was covered by a bookshelf. Even the one that held up the island in the kitchen had a bookshelf on the side that faced the dining room. Plus, there didn't seem like the books were organized in a specific way making it even more difficult to find a specific book. Overwhelmed, Lucy sat on the couch sullenly along with her friends whom couldn't find anything to do.

When Kasumi came, she put her groceries away very quickly, and made them all sandwiches for lunch. Then, she ate her sandwich and left almost immediately after. In the short time she had been at the house, she hadn't even said anything to any of them. Lucy and her friends hadn't said anything either, sensing her exhaustion.

All of their sandwiches were different. Happy had gotten one with fish, Charla had gotten fish and lettuce, Wendy had gotten lettuce and some kind of strange meat, Natsu had gotten two different kinds of meat, and Lucy had gotten tomatoes, lettuce, and meat similar to the kind Natsu had gotten. But, everyone liked what they had gotten. It was like Kasumi knew what they each liked and made each sandwich with that in mind.

Once they had all finished eating, Natsu got up and walked around a bit. He looked very bored and like he wanted to do something but he just didn't know what. After a lap around the house, he looked very frustrated. In his frustration, he didn't see the mattress that was lying on the floor and tripped over it. After recovering, he began straightening everything. But, before he readjusted the pillow, he noticed something sticking out from under it.

He picked it up, obviously curious as to what it was. It was a leather-bound book that was about the size of a normal book. It was very thick, with at least 200 pages. When Natsu opened it, the first page was completely blank. But the next page had a picture that took up the entire page. It looked so realistic; Lucy almost thought that it was drawn by Reedus. The soft colors with visible stroke lines were the only things that convinced them that it wasn't a painting.

The picture was very interesting. It was of two girls chasing after each other. They both had bright smiles on their faces. The younger one was in front and was wearing a bright blue t-shirt and a darker blue skirt with a white stripe. Her hair was long and navy blue. Her turquoise eyes were shining with joy. Her feet were bare and she was in mid stride.

The other girl looked older and was chasing after the younger one. She was wearing an outfit that matched the other girl's but it was green. Her hair was black and went down to her shoulders. Her green eyes were just as bright as the other girl's. She was also barefoot and in mid stride.

The grass was a luscious green with wild flowers dotting the landscape. The sky was blue and cloudless. The picture screamed happiness.

"Doesn't the younger one look like, Kasumi?" Wendy asked her soft voice cutting through the silence.

"Come to think of it, it does loo." Lucy said slowly.

"But who is the girl behind her?" Charla asked.

Natsu flipped the page revealing another picture. This one was even more masterfully crafted. It depicted the same two girls holding hands and jumping on a bed. A window behind them showed that it was early morning. This time the girls were wearing dresses. The younger girl was wearing green and the older one was wearing blue. The bed they were jumping in had turquoise covers. The two of them looked like they were having the greatest time of their lives.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

(Lucy POV)

The next page was just as bright but, it didn't just depict the two girls. In the center, there was an older male. He looked like the father to the two. His hair was jet black and he was wearing baggy shorts and a solid gray t-shirt. The man was sitting in the middle of a warm brown couch.

The younger girl was standing on top of the back rest of the couch and leaning over the man. She had a silly smile on her face. The girl was wearing blue shirt and a lighter blue skirt that went all the way down to her knees. The older girl was laying with her head in the man's lap and her legs up on the armrest. She too had a silly smile on her face.

The pictures made Lucy smile. They just had such a happy feeling that she couldn't help but also feel happy. When the blonde girl looked around at her friends, she saw that they were also smiling.

Suddenly, Lucy noticed that the clock said 6:30. She remembered that Kasumi had said that she would return at 7:00.

Hurrying to alert her comrades, she said, "Guys, maybe we should put that away now."

"Why?" Natsu wined.

"Because we have a half an hour before Kasumi comes home." Lucy said.

"Oh my goodness, you're right." Wendy suddenly realized.

Lucy snatched the book from Natsu and closed it. She placed it back where it was before. Then, she and Wendy straightened the bed and everything on it.

The five of them awkwardly sat on the couches. After the clock struck 7, Kasumi returned with a few bags on her arms. Her eyes swept across the room and fell on them. Then, she set the bags on the kitchen table.

"I, um, got you each a few things." She said beckoning them closer.

Wendy got up first going over to the kitchen table. Kasumi looked into one of the bags and handed it to her. The rest of them got up and went over as well. She looked into each bag and handed them each one.

When Lucy looked into her bag, she saw some neatly folded cloth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

(Wendy POV)

As soon as she had gotten the gift from Kasumi, she took it out of the bag. She had given Wendy some clothes. The first article of clothing was a dress. The base color was a semi-dark green. The top had a flowery lace design that went about a third of the way down the waist. The rest was just green and went about down to her knees. It was very pretty but, Wendy had never seen anything like it before.

The next outfit she pulled out was a shirt and a skirt. The shirt was white but wasn't see through. The fabric was smooth and stretchy. The skirt was black. It had an elastic waist and flowed out underneath. The skirt went down halfway to her knees.

Finally, she pulled out a pair of shoes. They were black and looked a little like the shoes she was wearing. They just didn't have the ribbon design that went halfway up her leg.

Everything she had gotten, she loved. They looked different from the things that they could find in their world. Wendy walked over to Kasumi and thanked her for all that she had done for them.

Then, Wendy looked at her comrades. Lucy was holding a dress that looked almost exactly as her just in blue. She also had a white shirt and a blue skirt similar to what Wendy had gotten. On the floor, there were black shoes exactly like hers just larger.

Natsu had gotten 2 shirts; one in black and one in gray. He had also gotten a pair of short pants that were baggy and had many pockets. The other pair of pants he had received went all the way down to his ankles and was made of the same fabric Kasumi's pants. He had also gotten gray shoes that looked similar to Kasumi's.

Charla had gotten a dress like Wendy and Lucy's just in pink. She had also gotten some ribbon that was blue.

Finally, Happy had gotten a variety of fish; they were all kinds of shapes, sizes, and colors. He was already drooling and looking happier than Wendy had ever seen before.

"I tried to get the right sizes but, I wasn't completely sure." Kasumi said.

"They're beautiful, Kasumi – san." Wendy said happily.

"I'll begin dinner now." Kasumi said quietly.

Soon, wondrous smells emanated from the kitchen as Kasumi cooked. Lucy and Wendy set the table for the six of them. After about 10 minutes, supper was ready. At first, they all ate in silence.

When Kasumi finished eating the small portion she had scooped up for herself, she said, "Tomorrow, I don't have to work."

"So you'll show us this world?" Wendy asked excitedly.

"Yes, I will." she said "But there are a few things that you need to know beforehand."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

(Wendy POV)

"Like what?" Lucy asked.

"The first thing is that there isn't any magic power in this world. Most people don't even think magic exists." she answered in a very serious tone.

"We already figured that out but, it might have informed some of us." Lucy said glaring at Natsu and Happy.

"But, don't go asking people if they do believe in magic." Kasumi said also looking at Natsu and Happy.

"Next, people in this world don't wear the clothes you have. That's why I got you those clothes." She said beginning to clean up the table. After they cleaned up the table, the six of them migrated to the living room.

"You need to blend in with everyone." Kasumi said after everyone was settled.

"But, our hair will stand out." Lucy said, concerned.

"Yes, that is why I got this." She pulled out two bottles; one had a black stripe on the label and the other had a brown one.

"What's that Kasumi – san?" Wendy asked politely.

"It's hair dye that washes out." Kasumi explained.

"So you're going to dye all of our hair?" Lucy asked.

"Your hair is fine, Lucy." Kasumi said, "You could just say that your parents are European or American."

"What is 'European' and 'American'?" Lucy asked.

"They're continents." Kasumi answered, "Here, I'll show you."

Kasumi got up and went to one of her many bookshelves. She searched for a little bit and finally took out a large, folded paper. When she unfolded it, it showed very colorful shapes that were surrounded by large blue spaces. The blue surrounding the shapes went up into a sideways oval. A lot of pieces had writing that none of them could read. It was even different than what Lucy had learned.

"This is the map of this world." Kasumi explained.

"Wow, your world is flat and oval?" Natsu asked.

"No, it's actually round." Kasumi said calmly.

"Then are all of these different places really different colors?" Natsu asked.

"No, they are colored to better show different places." Kasumi replied.

"This is the country that we are in." She said pointing towards a purple piece of land that curved in a bit of a crescent shape.

"Wow, it looks so small compared to this one." Lucy said pointing at a very large, orange country closer to the top.

"That is Russia." Kasumi said.

"So which is "America'?" Lucy asked.

"This stretch is North America and this one is South America." Kasumi replied running her finger along a large chain of different countries.

"It's so big." Natsu said.

"This collection of countries is Europe." Kasumi explained circling her finger around a large condensation of small countries.

Once they were done looking at the map, Kasumi began explaining other things. She told them about pencils, pens, and other writing utensils. Then, she began explaining about electronics. She explained what TV's did, a little bit about computers, phones, iPods and other devices. Then, she moved on to politeness and other things that one would or wouldn't say to the common person. After that, came the explanation of the money that was used in that country. Plus, after some questions, she also explained that they used different types of money is different countries.

By the time she sent them to bed, their eyes were drooping and Natsu and Happy's brains seemed to have imploded. As soon as they got into bed, they all fell asleep. Wendy's last thoughts were "I wonder how Erza – san and Gray – san are doing."


End file.
